graardor_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Slayer training
Training Slayer is one of the skills players enjoy training. It helps a player not only train Slayer, but train other combat stats as well, such as Attack, Defence, Strength and others. Furthermore, players can train Slayer together with Slayer clan chats. There are a variety of NPCs that can be slain. A list of them and their locations can be found on the Slayer NPC page. Whether it be solo or in a group, one trains Slayer by gaining a task from Vannaka. Vannaka can be found at the following places: *The northwestern part of the Grand Exchange *North of the Lumbridge Yaks *Edgeville Dungeon, north of the teleport spot *South of Falador's west bank Solo Slayer You can obtain, work, and complete a Slayer Task completely by yourself. To do so, talk to Vannaka. After going through the first parts of the dialogue, click to continue and then select "I need another assignment". http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y475/Anjawad/Vanakaoption_zps52c5e50f.png Click to continue again and then select the difficulty of the slayer task that you want. http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y475/Anjawad/Slayerdifficulty_zps8a3b519b.png From here, you will be assigned an NPC to kill. Use the Slayer NPC's locations guide to help you on your way. Team Slayer In Soulsplit, there is the added function of having your Clan Chat enabled to work together to complete a Slayer Task. However, you must have at least 3 players joined in your Clan Chat for Team Slayer to work. Only ranked people within the Clan Chat are allowed to be assigned Slayer Tasks. You can promote people's ranks by the "Clan Setup" button on the lower right. You can also demote a player's rank with "Clan Setup" as well. Be sure that your ranked Clan Chat members are responsible, and are aware of getting tasks when you have completed your Slayer Task. This makes for a fluid Slayer experience, as well as a great, fast way to gain Slayer EXP. Only ranks Lieutenant and higher may be assigned a Slayer Task. When joining a (Slayer) Clan chat, you can only do so by typing the owner's in-game name. In the picture's case, you would have to type in "Vyres Reborn" to join the Clan Chat, because the owner is the player "Vyres Reborn". Once you have the Clan Chat set up, speak to Vannaka. Ask "Can I have a clan chat assignment?". http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y475/Anjawad/Slayerclan_zpsed3e56d8.png Continue on to the next screen and you will be given the difficulty options for your Slayer Task. With a Slayer Clan Chat, you may pick the difficulty "Boss Monster", which will give the Clan Chat an assignment to kill certain boss NPCs. This makes it great for a challenge and rewarding loot! http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y475/Anjawad/Slayerclandifficulty_zpsc5c17e51.png Slayer Equipment As you go through Slayer Tasks, you may find that you will need certain equipment to help you with slaying certain NPCs. Vannaka owns a Slayer Store for that purpose. You can get to the Slayer Store by right-clicking Vannaka and choosing "Trade". http://i1276.photobucket.com/albums/y475/Anjawad/Slayertrading_zps563fc43f.png This opens up the Slayer Store. Certain equipment will provide special protection against certain NPCs. Slayer Tips Remember equipment Remembering equipment is a good way to start. If you can remember what equipment is needed for whichever NPC, then this will save lots of time for you and/or your Slayer Clan Chat. This way, players can quickly rush at the Slayer Task. It also saves you from rummaging through your bank. It is recommended to bring an enchanted gem to check up on how many kills remain. Use a Slayer helmet The Slayer helmet is an incredible piece of equipment for Slayer. On its own, it acts as every single source of protection for all Slayer NPCs, so you won't be needing to worry about specific equipment. Its defensive stats are quite strong as well. Due to an update, the Slayer Helm is no longer tradable. Remember the locations of monsters Remembering where any Slayer monster is a great way to get Slayer Tasks done fast and efficiently. Knowing the locations of monsters will help either a solo slayer, as well as a Slayer Clan Chat be well on their way towards slaying. Trivia *There was a bug that occurred when you clicked "ask for tips" at Vannaka that would teleport you to level 20 wilderness, this has since been patched. Category:Guides Category:Marked for revamp Category:Skill guides